Shattered Earth
Shattered Earth is the 4th campaign of Tower Keepers. It is unlocked after finishing the 3rd campaign Edge of Doom on normal. Missions 4 - 1 Critters Some creatures here are oversized Contains 3 stages level 19/23/30 Enemies: * Chest Rewards: * Normal: 200 Training Points * Hard: * Extreme: 4 - 2 Scouting Party Stop this orc scouting party from reporting back Contains 3 stages level 20/24/31 Enemies: * Chest Rewards: * Normal: * Hard: * Extreme: 4 - 3 Orc Siege Break the Orcish siege! Contains 3 stages level 20/24/31 Enemies: * Chest Rewards: * Normal: * Hard: * Extreme: 4 - 4 Demon's Blood The orc are in league with dark forces Contains 3 stages level 20/24/31 Enemies: * Chest Rewards: * Normal: * Hard: * Extreme: 4 - 5 On The Trail A winding trail keads through these lands Contains 3 stages level 21/26/32 Enemies: * Chest Rewards: * Normal: * Hard: * Extreme: 4 - 6 A Giant Problem Beware giants and other foul beasts Contains 3 stages level 21/26/32 Enemies: * Chest Rewards: * Normal: * Hard: * Extreme: 4 - 7 Web of deceit Fight through this nest of spiders! Contains 3 stages level 22/27/34 Enemies: * Chest Rewards: * Normal: * Hard: * Extreme: 4 - 8 Into the swamps The verdant swamps of succour Contains 3 stages level 23/28/35 Enemies: * Chest Rewards: * Normal: * Hard: * Extreme: 4 - 9 Orc village This orc village serves as a staging ground Contains 3 stages level 24/29/36 Enemies: * Chest Rewards: * Normal: * Hard: * Extreme: Shaman scroll, Lv. 25 Bloodied Axe, 100 Skill Points, 50 Artisan Points 4 - 10 Path of Dread Ogres and trolls guard this path Contains 3 stages level 25/30/38 Enemies: * Chest Rewards: * Normal: * Hard: * Extreme: 20 Adamantite Bars 4 - 11 Lakeside Camp Frozen blood ircs stand guard around this camp Contains 3 stages level 25/30/38 Enemies: * Chest Rewards: * Normal: * Hard: * Extreme: Fighter Scroll, 250 Training Points, 1000 gold 4 - 12 Frozen Blood Bastion A stronghold for the frozen blood clan Contains 3 stages level 26/31/39 Enemies: * Chest Rewards: * Normal: * Hard: * Extreme: 5 gems, Lv. 37 Battle Ogre, 5 Arcane Shards, 100 Skill Points 4 - 13 Ogre Smash! The overlord has sent his powerful ogres Contains 4 stages level 27/32/40 Enemies: * Chest Rewards: * Normal: * Hard: * Extreme: Cleric Scroll, Lv. 36 Deadly Blade 4 - 14 Demonic Accord A deal has been struck between orcs and demons Contains 4 stages level 28/33/41 Enemies: * Chest Rewards: * Normal: * Hard: * Extreme: Knight Scroll, Lv. 41 Frozen Blood Executioner, 1 Wizard Tower Ticket, 100 Training Points, 250 Gold 4 - 15 Orc Horde Face the fury of the orxis horde and prevail! Contains 5 stages level 29/34/42 Enemies: * Chest Rewards: * Normal: * Hard: * Extreme: 20 Adamantite Bars, 5 Arcane Shards, 2 Celestial Orbs, 50 Artisan Points, 500 Gold 4 - 16 The Overlord Raq, Orc Overlord awaits you Contains 5 stages level 30/35/44 Enemies: *Raq, Orc Overlord‏‎ Chest Rewards: * Normal: * Hard: * Extreme: Knight Stone, Ancient Mage and Samurai Scroll, 250 Training Points, 500 gold Category:Campaign Category:Main Campaign